tinashefandomcom-20200215-history
Aquarius (song)
Not to be confused with Aquarius (album). Aquarius is the first track off Tinashe's debut album of the same name. Tinashe described the song as "an introduction to me as an artist." She then added the song, as well as the album, tells a story and it's like watching a movie. https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=86&v=bGwfbKtupZA Background & Composition The song was released October 3, 2014 along with the album of the same name. The song is a PBR&B track that features a "spacey" production with a whispery soul aesthetic. Lyrical Content Lyrics Lyrical Meaning On Genius.com, users on the site broke down the meaning of the song with Tinashe's verification on the meanings. Below are the lyrics to the song and the annotations that were given on the site. *'Annotated by moderator Zk123:' "I can tell, I'ma be your baby. Feel your stress melting away somehow. These hoes you know won't hold you down." **Some girls are only interested in the money in a relationship, and as Jay-Z and Fabolous asked – will they be there when the money is gone? Tinashe’s answer to this is that these girls wont. But herself on the other hand will be there when times are rough in the sort of “ride or die” fashion, as she says on “Bet”: "Pay no mind to what the doubters all say. I'mma be around for ever, always. You can bet on it." *'Annotated by moderator Zk123:' "Getting so hard to see the lights." **Tinashe has been very vocal in the past about her quest to become a global superstar not being held back by the fame and media that come along with it. Previously on “Who Am I Working For” she has talked about how government taxes have made it difficult for her to achieve her dream and see the stars of success, and later in the album on “Feels Like Vegas just as here she reflects on the adverse effect of being overcome with fame, which Tinashe is adamant will not interfere in her dreams and ambitions. *'Annotated by moderator Zk123:' "Lights, lights low, low, low. Grind, grind, grind slow, slow. Mind, mind, mind numb, numb, numb. I'll I'll, I've come, come." **As well as the more obvious sexual connotations of this line as Tinashe shows this man exactly what she can do when the lights are low, there is also a meaning into the music industry and how Tinashe has taken to it. Her mind is numb as she begins to realize that he has come i.e. made it as signed music artist, adjusting to the low level lights when performing in front of large crowds of fans. *'Annotated by moderator Zk123:' "Aquarius. Aquarius. Aquarius. Aquarius." **As well as the more obvious explanation of Aquarius being Tinashe’s astrological sign, there is a double meaning behind this relating to a later line on this song, which she explained to Stereogum: "I mean to me it’s kind of a metaphor, and it represents, like, this is my introduction to a lot of people musically who maybe haven’t heard anything of mine before, and I’m just bringing to the table a new kind of music and entertainment, hopefully." *'Annotated by user Indygo-Soul:' "Everything is gonna change." **Aquarius is Tinashe’s debut album, she’s not new to music this is a landmark project in her career. This line could also be an indirect prelude to the second bridge, and a direct prelude to the “…dawn of a new era” line. *'Annotated by users grandeslovato and Kismets:' "In a world full of darkness, I've become your midnight sun." **When your world is at it’s darkest point, and you’re feeling your worst, Tinashe will be there to light up your world. She also has a song from her previous mixtape titled “Midnight Sun”, where she goes more into depth about the concept. *'Annotated by moderator Zk123:' ''"This life right here won't hold me down. Getting so hard to see the stars." **Tinashe has been very vocal in the past about her quest to become a global superstar not being held back by the fame and media that come along with it. Previously on “Who Am I Working For” she has talked about how government taxes have made it difficult for her to achieve her dream and see the stars of success, and later in the album on "Feels Like Vegas" just as here she reflects on the adverse effect of being overcome with fame, which Tinashe is adamant will not interfere in her dreams and ambitions. *'Annotated by Tinashe:' "Stars, stars are aligned, aligned. The government, the media, want us blind, blind" **"Well, in the second verse of Aquarius I say the stars are aligned, the government, the media, they want us blind. And our mind numb... the time has come. And basically... y'know I've just kind of always noticed over the course of the years obviously. I think a lot of people know this now which is kind of interesting, like there's been sort of an awakening in a sense that the media is just full of... bullshit? And basically it's all just it's all very contrived and it's very, very specific. And I actually I guess a lot of people don't realize that which is kind of crazy to me how they believe everything they hear on TV or read in a magazine. When we... what is basically been proven time and time and time again that it's not really the most accurate source of information. So, I just kind of... that line was just kind of... I try to... I want to give people something to think about when they listen to my music. I want them to to hear that and be like, mmmm, maybe she's right. Like, Maybe I should, next time I hear something about the news I should try to go in and do my own research and try to find out and make my own decisions. Not just always... listen to the stuff that people feed you, y'know?" - Tinashe verifying the line https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGwfbKtupZA Category:Songs Category:Aquarius